


Shapes

by DoubleMastectomy



Series: Tumblr short fic prompts (February 2021) [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, as long as you don't squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: As the war around them grows tense, Fun Ghoul and the Kobra Kid find solace in each others company.For the prompt "A stolen kiss".
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Tumblr short fic prompts (February 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Shapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckycharmdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmdust/gifts).



> Content warning for alcohol at the beginning of the third section, after the second line break.

There was no sound like the _pshhhhhhht_ of the paint can; the rattling marble hidden inside; the hum of a bike wafting gas fumes into the motel porch.

“Turn that off.”

The bike motor quieted. Ghoul flipped down the kickstand and leaned forward over the handlebars, arms crossed loosely as xe watched Kobra spray another long wet stroke of paint over a sickly wall.

“Whatcha making?” xe asked.

“Shapes,” Kobra replied.

“That’s it?”

Kobra added another stroke. Red, purple, and green lines decorated not only the empty wall but the padlocked door and boarded up window to either side. The lines interlocked like an angry Pollock crossed Rothko. Blended and smudged. 

“That’s it.”

The sun was blinding the way it is in film, but the porch offered enough shade to cool the sweat on Kobra’s arms.

“Why are you here?” he asked Ghoul, throwing a passing glance over his shoulder.

Ghoul shrugged. “Wanted t’be.”

  


* * *

  


“- And I was thinkin’ after that we could make a stop by that new camp at the Three-Four line. Young joys are setting up something of a commune there an’ need the supplies.”

The way Cherri spoke was tense, and so was the rest of the diner. Poison and Jet sat in the booth he stood at, both thoroughly exhausted.

Poison stood up, suddenly boiling over. “No. _No!_ This isn’t a debate -”

“- What is it then?”

“It’s over is what it is,” Jet cut in, pulling the two apart. “Pois is right, If Better Living wants a war it’d be cowardly to hide from that.”

Cherri snapped back. “It’d be cowardly to throw your lives away starting firefights without logic or reason! There’s other ways to help! There’s more to war than death!”

A few booths away Kobra and Ghoul watched the exchange. A cougar cat, Cherri’s, purred over Kobra’s lap. Kobra tried his best to block out the conversation, petting the animal's soft coat therapeutically. Ghoul scowled, similarly displeased with the energy today. Under the table without looking, xe reached to pet the cat’s ear then trailed xeir hand over to bump into Kobra’s. Kobra interlocked his first finger with xeirs.

  


* * *

  


“I bought you a drink,” Ghoul offered, holding out a short glass filled with something clear and bitter.

“Thanks.” Kobra took it and held it up to his lips, contemplating the offer.

The Hyper Thrust was loud tonight. On a good day it’d be too much for Kobra. On a day like this, he’d choke on the stench of fog machines if he dared leave this corner.

Ghoul leaned against the wall beside him. Xe said, “I don’t wanna be here either.” and Kobra nodded half listening. “We just need this deal to hold up,” xe continued, “Else Pois is gonna make a microburst of their own and we won’t ever hear the end of it from Cola.”

Kobra looked at Ghoul. “But then why are _we_ here?”

Across the club, something glass shattered against a brick wall and Poison shouted. The two glanced in the general direction before returning to each other.

“Who knows.” Ghoul answered.

  


* * *

  


Ghoul and Kobra sat on the roof of the Radio Station, their shared handheld dialed into the program recording live downstairs. Cherri was on now, reciting something about community and being there for each other through difficult times, albeit with a sour flavor to his words. Poison had won the argument in the end. Tomorrow, under Poison's orders, Kobra and Jet would wake up early and take a trip down Route Guano towards the Battery. Once there, Witch willing, they’d blow a hole in the wall with some help from the double-dealing joys Poison spoke with at the club last weekend.

Tonight the stars were white and feeble. And Ghoul won’t mention the mission if Kobra doesn't. Kobra’s hand found Ghoul's at xeir side, the radio cutting in and out between them. No words passed between them when Ghoul leaned over, slow and fast all at once, and planted a nervous kiss to Kobra’s lips.

The command, "Be careful," was as understood as it was unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are appreciated if you enjoyed this!


End file.
